1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat belt provided for a seat in an automobile except a bus, for example, a passenger car and a truck, and capable of being put on by a seated person automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a legal duty in Japan for a person sitting on a front seat in an automobile to wear a seat belt.
However, the manual operation of the person to draw a tongue plate to himself and anchor the same to an anchor buckle for the purpose of wearing a seat belt are troublesome, and he is apt to fail to wear it. Therefore, it has been desired to develop an automatic seat belt capable of being put on by a person automatically.
A conventional seat belt is so designed that the shoulder belt can be easily drawn out from a retractor provided above the shoulder of a person. However, the fastening of the tongue plate to an anchor buckle must also be done manually.
Another type of seat belts has been proposed in which a buckle with which a tongue plate is engaged is slidably provided in a guide rail fixed on a window frame above a door of the automobile, the seat belt whose one end is attached to the tongue plate is moved toward a rear upper position, and the shoulder of the person is automatically restrained thereby. However, this structure is only for the shoulder belts, and a lap belt for fixing the waist of the person is still handled manually.